


I'm taken, sorry

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also needy!Robbe, and Sander is taking care of him, drunk!Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: “I have a boyfriend. And he’s so fucking hot…I can’t even believe he’s mine.” And Robbe doesn’t stop talking about his “boyfriend” for a few minutes.Sander wishes he thought about recording it, but his hands were busy with the bottles, turning Robbe’s phone off to let him sleep in, making him lie back down while he eats (and talks).or drunk!Robbe can't believe Sander is his boyfriend
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	I'm taken, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With another repost from my tumblr of a prompt I wrote a few months ago. 
> 
> Come talk to me too there (@ayellowcurtain) <3

* * *

Robbe is Sander’s weak spot. He would do anything for him. For the first time in his life, he cares so very deeply about someone else. He sort of understands now how that feels.

He’ll make a silly joke if that makes Robbe smile, he’ll watch Robbe’s every move and think he’s so fucking perfect. Robbe is all that matters to him in the form of a person, _his_ person. And Sander can’t believe how lucky he is that, somehow, Robbe loves him back. And Robbe has so much love to give and it’s all for Sander.

Sander is used to being able to handle himself. He knows what he likes, what he wants, what triggers him. But then Robbe is this soft, loving person and it’s overwhelming. Whenever Sander feels like he could die because of how much he loves Robbe, he kisses him until their lips get sore or he just freezes, staring at Robbe, probably looking so dumb in love at his boyfriend. Robbe might be doing absolutely nothing and Sander will think he’s the best person ever. Or he might be drunk out of his mind and Sander won’t mind taking care of him. Robbe is cute even when he’s drunk, not able to open the door to his own house.

“Give me the keys.” Sander laughs as he tries to grab the keys from Robbe’s hand, but he hides it behind him, turning his back to the door, pressing it against the door to not let a single inch for Sander to grab the keys, raising his eyebrows.

“No, I can do it, just let me try again. It might be the wrong key,” Robbe turns back around again, stumbling a little, needing to put one hand on the frame of the door to steady himself as he tries to open the door again, but he can barely find the lock.

“No, give me!” Sander manages to grab the keys this time and Robbe rolls his eyes, leaning against the door frame, staring at Sander making a little more difficult for him to open the door when the hottest guy, the one he wants, keeps staring at him like that. 

“And magic!” He opens the door and lets Robbe slip inside first, stumbling again as he stops to wait for Sander to follow him inside. They both take their shoes off, but Robbe just throws his without a care on the pile of shoes growing on the floor, and Robbe is still staring at Sander, making him a little self-conscience. Sander has to put their shoes together to not add up to the pile. As he’s taking his jacket off, Robbe sits back on the bench to wait for him.

Sander laughs and Robbe takes that as an invitation to come close again, hugging Sander from behind, kissing the back of his neck, always finding his way to climb on Sander’s back, continuing with the kisses as Sander takes them to Robbe’s bedroom.

When he locks the door, Robbe buries his nose against his neck, breathing him in before coming back down with a little help from Sander, helping him stand on his own feet.

Robbe wants something staring at Sander as he toes his socks off, unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans and he thinks he’s doing everything so smoothly, but he keeps having to look down to find the button and his belt. And even like that, Sander has to take a very deep breath, readjusting his pants so Robbe doesn’t notice how hard he’s getting by having Robbe doing the bare minimum.

“Why are you… _so fucking hot?_ ” Sander asks as Robbe plays with the worn collar of his oversized shirt and Sander can’t help but look at the exposed collarbone and Robbe knows he’s looking because he holds his shirt even tighter, exposing part of his chest and his necklace too. 

There’s nothing, _nothing_ in Robbe that doesn’t turn him on, but tonight Sander will have to find the strength to behave himself. Robbe is drunk (and horny), but he’s drunk and so there’s no way.

Robbe bites his bottom lip as he takes his shirt off and Sander decides it’s too much, turning around to make the bed for Robbe, fluffing his pillow and pulling the covers to the end of the bed when he hears Robbe slow, hoarse, completely drunk voice. “I like when you pout while we’re kissing, your lips all wet, tasting like me and-”

“No, no! You’re not gonna dirty talk me into having sex tonight.” Sander closes his eyes, laughing as he comes closer to Robbe, helping him walk to the bed, ignoring how hot his skin feels warm and how his chest is turning into a soft tone of red, the flush slowly rising to his neck and cheeks. Robbe puts his hands over Sander’s, trying to pull him to bed with him, but Sander manages to escape, leaving just a quick kiss on Robbe’s neck. “I’m gonna get you some water, ok? Stay right where you are, baby.”

And he doesn’t have to say it twice. Robbe stays right where he lies on his bed, making sure to stretch his whole body, occupying most of the mattress, following Sander out of the room with his eyes, patiently waiting.

The kitchen is a little bit of an unknown territory for Sander, so he opens a few cabinets until he finds the one where they keep their water bottles. There’s one with Robbe’s name and another one with his name that Zoe gave him for Christmas. Sander grabs both, filling one with iced water and the other with normal water, putting both under his arms as he grabs some of Robbe’s favorite sweet (it’s the one with caramel) to take back to the bedroom with him.

When he comes back, Robbe is still awake, watching his every move with curious eyes, not trying anything this time, but he lifts his grabby hands, whining, silently asking for the sweets and Sander smiles, giving him the whole package and Robbe sits up right away, opening and melting a little when Sander leaves a kiss on his cheek.

“I have a boyfriend. And he’s so fucking hot…I can’t even believe he’s mine.” And Robbe doesn’t stop talking about his “boyfriend” for a few minutes.

Sander wishes he thought about recording it, but his hands were busy with the bottles, turning Robbe’s phone off to let him sleep in, making him lie back down while he eats (and talks). Hearing Robbe go on a rant about how perfect his boyfriend is would be helpful during some of Sander’s down days, but he at least got to hear it live.

When Robbe is done with eating, he just drops the box on the floor and snuggles closer to Sander, kissing his chest.

“So you realized I’m your boyfriend, huh?” Robbe sighs and shrugs after a moment, smiling against his chest, not bothering to open his eyes again.

“Yeah, there’s no way there are two of you on the same planet.”

“Fuck, you’re the cutest thing, you know that, baby?”

Robbe opens his eyes, turning his head to be able to see Sander, resting his chin on Sander’s chest.

“Can you tell me that tomorrow morning? I won’t remember this when I wake up…” Sander really wants to kiss him for hours, until their lips get puffy and dry, but he can’t tempt Robbe like that, he’s not that mean.

“I’ll remind you of how much of a baby you are tomorrow morning, yes. Hopefully, you’ll dream about me tonight.” He plays with Robbe’s hair and he comes even closer, wrapping one leg around Sander’s waist, his hand stopping right over his heart.

“Thank you.”


End file.
